Double Trouble
by twilightfanjm
Summary: For fifteen years Edward has lied to Nessie and the rest of his family about what really happened on the night she gave birth to her baby girl. Jacob has never stopped searching for Nessie since the night she and the Cullens disappeared without a trace. But what'll happen when a runaway girl named Ava meets the Cullens and secrets are revealed?
1. Bullied

**This idea came to me out of nowhere while I was at work yesterday. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 1: Bullied**

 **Ava's POV**

"Come on Ava get up! Get up! It's the first day of school!"

I groaned and turned over in my bed. Desperate to ignore my 'sister's' pleas for me to leave my warm, comfortable bed. Only for her to pull the covers off of me.

"Don't wanna," I groaned. God can't Evelyn just go away already!

"Well you don't exactly have a choice. It's the first day of school and you don't want to miss the first day of school now do you?"

Yes. That's exactly what I wanted. Actually I'd be perfectly happy if I never went to school again. School was hell for me. I've been bullied and harassed since the first grade. I doubt that would change now that I was in the tenth grade.

People always picked on those who were different and I was different, very different. Even if nobody outside of our family knew exactly what I was. It all started fifteen years ago when my parents found Evelyn abandoned on the side of the road in Spokane, Washington. My parents reported her to the police but no one ever claimed her. So they adopted her when she was just a few months old.

My dad. Well he's sort of like a mad scientist. He was always obsessed with the idea of cloning since he was young. When Dolly the sheep was cloned back in the 1990s my dad became even more obsessed with the idea of human cloning.

So when my sister came along he decided to use her DNA for a cloning experiment. I was the result of that experiment. I was a one hundred percent genetic copy of Evelyn. As far as my family and I knew I was the only successful human clone.

To the world though Evelyn and I were identical twin sisters. Technically she was ten months older than me but I grew pretty fast when I was young and I caught up to her quickly.

When Evelyn and I started school together she became one of the more popular girls while I was called things like "freak," "stupid,", and "crazy,"

My sister didn't believe me when I told her about all the bullying that went on. Mainly because the girls that picked on me the most were her friends and the bullying never took place in her presence. I loved my sister. Truly I did. I just wished she would realize the kind of monsters her friends truly were.

I shivered just to think about what would happen if they ever found out that I was a clone. Some freak copycat of a human girl.

"Ava are you almost ready yet?" Evelyn pokes her head into my room just to ask. "I don't want to be late because of you,"

"So then just go ahead without me. I really don't care,"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what mom will say. She'll freak if she finds out we walked to school without each other,"

"What if mom didn't find out?"

"Yeah know she finds out everything,"

I shook my head. She did have a point there. "Alright give me five minutes and I will be down for breakfast,"

Usually it was just my sister and I in the mornings. Dad taught Biology at Washington State University, Spokane while my mother taught English Literature at the same university. They both usually leave early in the morning because they have morning classes to teach.

Just as I said I was down in the kitchen five minutes later. My sister had already finished her cereal. I quick poured myself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and started eating. I didn't need much time in the bathroom afterwards as I just brushed my teeth and hair. There wasn't much I could do to detangle the bronze curly mess that was my hair.

My best feature was my chocolate brown eyes. My bronze curly hair matched with my russet colored skin often got me wondering about Evelyn's parentage. She never really talked about being adopted much the same way I never really talked about being a clone. So I didn't know how she felt about the whole adoption thing.

When I looked in the mirror I sighed. For the past few months I've been growing like crazy. Sometimes like two feet a week. My stomach had been getting flatter and I've been gaining more muscle. The same thing has been happening to Evelyn as well. Of course I was the only one that got made fun of for it.

"Ava!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled. "Jesus Christ chill out will ya?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't say a word. As soon as we arrived at school people gave me a lot of dirty looks. Of course they didn't say anything with my sister present.

We went our separate ways once we were inside the building. We'd already gotten our schedules a few weeks ago and we only shared two classes together.

I froze in place when I saw Derek. The pale gold eyed beauty that first started school here last February. His mother was a nurse at a nearby hospital. As far as I know he didn't have a father. That was all I knew. He and his mom mostly kept to themselves.

Every time I talk to the guy I end up making a complete fool of myself. At least he hadn't been inclined to join the bullies in taunting me.

I tore my gaze away from him and started walking to class. I barely made it five feet when I tripped and fell flat on my face. The laughter of Kate told me that it was no accident.

"Freak why don't you watch where you're going?"

I felt anger flood every cell of my body as I started to shake. Shaking body was an odd response to anger that I've only developed in the last few months.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I tried to fight the tears forming in my eyes. When they saw tears the teasing got worse.

I got up and kept on walking to class. First period went by fast and thankfully with no problems. As well as second period. It wasn't until third period math that things started going downhill.

Somehow I ended up sitting next to Derek. Kate and her friends Lily and Erica noticed and all gave me evil looks. They'd made it known how much they liked him and that it would be one of the That "won," him over. No matter how many times he turned them down they never gave up hope.

My head started to wander off as Mr. Davidson began explaining the rules of the class. Thirty minutes he started writing some complicated math problem on the board.

I kept looking over at Derek and as soon as he saw me looking I blushed. He smiled in response. Which only made me blush even more.

"Ava?"

"Hmm. What?" I tore my gaze away and looked at my teacher. I had him last year and he loved calling on me for some reason.

Kate, Lily, and Erica all snickered.

"Thank you for returning to Earth Ms. Jones. Can you solve this equation for us?"

I felt everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. Ready to make fun of me at a second's notice. Why did this have to happen on the first day of School? Wasn't the first day supposed to be easy?"

I looked at the equation and the answer almost immediately popped into my head.

"42,"

"That's correct,"

"She cheated!" someone shouted.

"Yeah she couldn't have known the answer that fast!"

"She must've used a calculator!"

"Sir you can't allow this!"

I wanted to just shut my eyes and teleport myself somewhere. Anywhere but here. I couldn't even answer a damned math question without being picked on for it!

"Silence!" Mr. Davidson shouted as he walked over to me. "Ms. Jones did you use a calculator?"

"No,"

"There's no way you could've done that equation without working out the problem on paper or using a calculator. You don't appear to have written anything down and you know how I feel about using calculators,"

"But-"

"Enough Ms. Jones. That'll be detention after school,"

I couldn't believe it. I must be the first person ever to get after school detention on the first day back. Several people laughed at me.

Unf-freaking-believable! I get punished just because my brain works faster than theirs!

My body trembled slightly as I fought to keep it together. How the hell was I going to tell my parents I already had detention?!

Once I was in the hallway I dug through my backpack looking for my cellphone. I would break the news through text message. I groaned when I realized my phone wasn't in my bag. Great, just great. I'd left it plugged in on my nightstand.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard "her freak come here!"

I looked back and saw Kate and her friends coming after me with angry looks on their faces. I immediately bolted toward the nearest door. I made it outside.

Then I tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on my face allowing the girls to catch up to me.

"Hey freak!" Kate screamed as she kicked me in the ribs. "I've warned you to stay the hell away from Derek but you didn't listen!" she screamed as she kicked me in the chest. I was gasping for breath.

Not only did Kate's friends join her but so did a bunch of other people.

I felt like I could barely breathe as I was kicked all over my body. "Freak!"

"Cheater!"

"Loser!"

"Go back to the zoo where you came from!"

"Oh is the little wittle freak going to cry like a baby?!"

"I don't know how Evelyn is related to some freak like you!"

"Stay the hell away from Derek before you infect him with your weirdness to!"

With one last kick to the gut and ribs they left. I gasped in pain. My chest hurt like hell and I cried. I stood there shaking and crying. My face suddenly felt hot like I had a fever. Great, just great.

My clothes look tattered and I looked beat down. I just grabbed my bag and started running. I couldn't take it anymore. The bullying. The pain. Evelyn not believing me. I couldn't take it.

So I ran as fast as I could. My lungs burned from the heating I just received but that didn't stop me. I stopped only when I found myself in front of the train station.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I purchased a one way ticket to Seattle. I'd go somewhere I could start over. To a place where no one would know me at all. Where no one would know that I was a clone. Where no one would think I was a freak.

Where I could really just be myself.

 **Please Review**


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 2: Runaway**

 **Ava's POV**

People looked at me funny as I sat there on the train all by myself. I could see why. Here I was, a teenage girl, sitting on a train all by myself when I should be in school. If these total strangers were worried about me they didn't say anything. For that I was grateful. The last thing I needed was a bunch of strangers asking me why I wasn't in school.

I grimaced in pain as I twisted to my side. The pain in my ribs hadn't subsided much. The beating I had received was really bad this time. Usually they weren't as bad as it was today. Usually they gave up after a few punches and kicks but today they were more relentless than usual. I jumped a little when a woman bumped into me as she sat down by me. She froze and looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay ma'am? Your skin is burning up,"

I shrugged. "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Your skin feels like I could fry an egg on it,"

I just smiled at the concerned woman. "I'm fine ma'am but thanks for the concern,"

She didn't look convinced but truthfully I was fine. Well, the pain in my ribs was still there, but other than that I did not feel sick. Honestly I had no idea why my skin was burning up. This wouldn't be the first time I have developed this strange fever either. It's been an on and off thing for the past few weeks. However, over the past week its become a near constant daily thing.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked. "You look rather young,"

I froze. My heart started beating faster as I tried to quickly come up with a satisfying answer.

"School hasn't started yet,"

I wasn't sure if she believed that answer or not but she didn't ask anymore questions. For a lot of school districts that was true. We didn't all have the same start date. But I had a backpack with me which must look weird for a kid who supposedly hadn't started school yet. So before the woman could ask anymore questions I started reading one of my books that I liked to read for fun.

It felt odd to be out on my own. I had never been out on my own before. I was always with my parents or with Evelyn. In a way it felt nice though. Nobody knew me here. Here at least I could feel like I was my own person. Not just a genetic copy of Evelyn. Or the "freak of the school," as I was called year after year. My worst nightmare was being discovered for what I truly was by my bullies. If I was already a freak in their eyes imagine what they would think of me when they found out I was just a clone? A product of science and Evelyn's genes?

I shuddered just to think about it. As a clone I also had an entirely different set of worries that most people do not have. I've read a lot of stuff online that says clones have a much shorter lifespan than their original counterparts do. I often wondered how long I still have left on this Earth. At what age will I die? What will I die of? The afterlife scared me as well. I was baptized as a Catholic along with Evelyn when we were both very little. Mom made us go to church every Sunday. The question bounced around my head quite often. Was there an afterlife for a clone like me? Was I automatically doomed to go to hell just because of the circumstances of my creation? I didn't know. My dad didn't believe in God at all but the rest of my family did.

I took a deep breath and tried to erase the disturbing thoughts from my head. My stomach alerted me to the fact that I hadn't eaten lunch three hours into the journey. Unfortunately I didn't have any food with me as my original plan had been to buy lunch from the school cafeteria. I also didn't have any money left over to buy something since I had spent it all on the train ticket. I sighed, I hadn't thought my plan out very well at all.

Oh well. Once I got to Seattle I would figure it all out. Hopefully anyway. It was late into the afternoon when we finally arrived into Seattle. I ran into the nearest store as the rain poured down on us hard. I looked into my bag for my umbrella. Of course today would be the day that I forgot it at home. At least I was able to take shelter inside for awhile. My stomach growled when I smelled food from the nearby food court.

I still had no idea what I was going to do get food when I didn't have any money. I forced myself to keep on walking. Maybe if I at least got away from the smell of food my hunger would die down a little. I started to think about my family. I wondered if they had noticed my absence already? I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about how freaked out my mom and dad must be right now. Even Evelyn was probably worried. I know she cared about me even if she didn't believe that I was being bullied by her friends.

I sat down when the pain emanating from ribs became a little too much for me to handle. I had taken Advil earlier to lessen the pain and eradicate the fever but it didn't do much. The pain was still there and another person remarked how hot my skin felt when I accidentally bumped into him here at the mall. I sat there for a long time trying to think about what to do next. To come up with a plan. Only to come up blank. I had no money. I had no cell phone. I didn't even know any of my family's phone numbers to call them and tell them where I was and what I'd done.

I was seriously starting to regret what I'd done when it became more evident how stupid it was to runaway in the first place. I couldn't fix it though. I didn't see any solution at all. So when I was forced to leave the mall several hours later at closing I still didn't have a plan. I was forced to walk out into the dark, , rainy night. I didn't even have a place to sleep.

God this really was a stupid idea of mine. I thought to myself as I walked through the mud. My ribs still hurt badly, I was starving, and had a fever that would not go away. The wind blew the rain into my face hard. I had to find shelter somehow. Somewhere.

I would just have to go without food for the rest of the day. My stomach growled loudly as it was rebelling against the idea.

I looked around everywhere for an abandon building or even just a cardboard box at this point. I froze when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw two men staring at me. One of them said something to the other but I quickened my pace. My heart beating a million times second.

"Hey where are you going sweetie pie?"

That was all it took to get me running. Hopefully I'd hit a Main Street soon and the traffic would discourage them from trying anything. Then, for the second time that day, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

I tried to get up but by that point the men had caught up to me and of them grabbed me. By this point I was completely panic struck.

I tried to scream but one of them men covered my mouth. "Shh. We don't want anyone to hear us now do we?"

"Please don't. I don't have any money-" The man holding me suddenly whipped out a knife and held it to my throat. I could feel the edge of the knife cutting into my throat. I could feel the blood coming out of the wound.

"I said be quiet,"

Adrenaline suddenly kicked in as my dire situation registered in my brain. With strength I didn't even know I had I overpowered him and broke free. Then I ran like hell.

I bolted into the street without looking. I barely registered the sound of screeching tires when I was suddenly hit from the side. Pain exploded in the left half of my body and I could feel cuts and scrapes from where I had landed on the street.

There was a dent in the car where the Mercedes has hit me. Weird. Very weird. I stood up carefully and looked at the equally shocked driver. He reminded me of Derek instantly with his gold eyes and pale skin. This guy was blond though and appeared to be in his early twenties at least.

When I saw the men who had been chasing me I ran as fast as I could. I almost got hit by several other cars in the process with my reckless running in the street. But thankfully I didn't get hit again.

I collapsed in an alleyway by a dumpster when the pain became too much. I looked at all the bruises and cuts I was covered with. I gasped in shock when one of the healed right before my eyes.

Then I watched as another cut stopped bleeding, scab over, and completely heal in a matter of seconds. I raised my hand to where the knife had been pressed into my throat only to feel nothing. What the hell? Being a clone didn't give me super fast healing powers so what the hell was going on?

I didn't have any time to think about it because at that moment I heard footsteps running in my direction and I barely had enough time to hide behind the dumpster to avoid being found.

 **Please Review**


	3. Missing

**Chapter 3: Missing**

 **Evelyn's POV**

I was trying really hard to tune out Kate, Lily, and Erica as they babbled on endlessly about boys. That's all they ever talked about was boys. If I were truly being honest with myself I think I would rather watch paint dry than listen to my friends talk about boys again. They said I didn't understand because I "didn't have a guy yet," but I knew that was not the answer. There were just other things in my life that were more important in my life right now than finding a boyfriend. Like getting good grades to get into a good college.

I had dreams of getting into a good college like Harvard, Yale, Princeton, NYU, UCLA, or even USC to name a few. I've always been interested in science thanks to my father. Being the scientist that he is. I had a dream of getting a degree in marine biology. Whales, Dolphins, and all the other sea creatures have always piqued my curiosity.

Dolphins have always been my favorite animal since one saved my life when I was little. When we were five years old my parents took my sister and I whale watching. I stupidly climbed up and sat on the ledge of the boat. I fell overboard before anyone even knew what I had done. I didn't know how to swim so I started panicking and drowning. I couldn't breathe as I continued to sink further and further down. Then I saw a pod of dolphins out in the distance. I watched as two of them broke away from the group and swam toward me as fast as possible. One of the dolphins was a lot smaller than the other so I assumed one was the mother and the other her baby. The mother dolphin started pushing me toward the surface as I grabbed onto her as tight as my little arms could. She didn't leave until I was safely on board the boat again.

From that day on my love of marine animals grew and I found myself doing a lot of research just for the fun of it. Reading books, watching documentaries, researching online. It was a hobby of mine. A hobby that no one knew about. Not even Ava. Mainly because I didn't want to be a labeled as a nerd by my friends. That was a label they were quick to pass out to anyone that actually liked learning. They actually thought I was crazy for wanting to go to college as soon as high school was over. The only thing they seemed to really care about was shopping and boys.

I scanned the cafeteria for Ava and was surprised to see that she was not there yet. She was not sitting down eating lunch on her own like she usually was. That girl really needed to get some friends. I didn't understand why she didn't have any. I hoped she was okay. I worried about her sometimes. I imagined that knowing she was a clone of myself could not have been easy. She never really talked about her thoughts on the subject though and I chose not to ask. Her being a clone and me being adopted were two subjects that we both refused to touch upon.

I looked around for Ava once again and when I didn't find her I began to worry. The only thing I spotted was Derek sitting by himself. He too was looking around the cafeteria for something or someone. When his eyes met mine I sensed worry.

I shook my head. If there was one person I couldn't understand here it was Derek. All the girls here, besides me and Ava anyway, were constantly throwing themselves at his feet. Yet he chose to be a loner. He stood out with his pale skin and gold eyes and being by himself all the time made him stand out even more to me.

When my sister failed to make an appearance at all during lunch I grew even more worried. It wasn't like her to just disappear. My anxiety continued to climb during the last two classes of the day. When she failed to show up at our meeting stop after class I was nearly panicking.

I was about to call her when an ice cold hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder causing me to drop my phone. My anxiety was immediately replaced with curiosity when I saw that it was Derek. He'd never approached me before.

"Evelyn is it?"

"Yes what do you want?"

"You haven't seen or heard from your sister have you?"

"No," I said immediately growing suspicious. "Why have you?"

"No I haven't. I haven't seen her since she ran off after third period,"

"What do you mean she ran off?!"

"Maybe it's my fault. I should've stopped her. I should've stopped them. I should've helped her,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey Evelyn want to go hang out at the mall?" Kate as she ran up behind me. "We're going shopping for new school clothes,"

"No. I can't my sister is missing. I have to find her," my heart started beating faster at the thought of my sister being out there on her own.

"Oh I'm sure she'll turn up I'm sure," I was taken aback by my friend's total lack of concern for my sister's wellbeing.

"Oh you better hope she turns up!" Derek shouted angrily catching me off guard.

"Oh I'm sure she will-"

"Shut up will you?! Why don't you just shut the hell up for once in your life?! It's your fault she ran off in the first place!"

"Oh come on we were just having a little fun with her,"

"Wait a minute," I said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Derek growled and bared his teeth like an animal about to pounce. "She and her friends are always the ones picking on her. Teasing her. Making fun of her for no reason at all. Today I saw them beat her up. I saw it. I should've done something to stop it and I regret not helping her but it's their fault she ran away,"

"What?"

"Oh please stop exaggerating,"

"Stop lying!" Derek seethed.

I thought back to the day where my sister told me that my friends had been bullying her but I didn't believe her. My friends wee nice people that didn't hurt anyone. Could I have been wrong not to believe her? Could I really have betrayed my own sister like that? I loved her like sister. Even if she was just my genetic clone. A product of science. I loved her as a sister and the thought of anyone hurting her angered me. But for me not to believe her when she told me who was hurting her?

"Okay, okay fine. But maybe it's time you two saw her for what she really is. A freak. A loser. A no good piece of-"

And that's when I lost it. I threw myself at her and started hitting her as hard as I could. My body shook and spasmed so hard because I was that angry. All I could see was red.

I felt someone yank me off of her. "Calm down Evelyn she's not worth it," Derek said. But I was still seeing red. I was still wanted to fight. I broke away from him and started attacking Kate again. Her friends joined the fight but I still had the upper hand. Until Derek decided to grab me and pull me away from the fight again.

"Evelyn it's not worth it. They're not important. What's important is finding Eva,"

I was shaking though. Violently. I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried. My body shook so violently that even Derek decided to let me go. I ran off until I was out of anyone's sight when I suddenly exploded. Then I was running on all fours. I stopped once and let loose what I thought was a yell of anger but instead came out sounding like a wolf howling.

I looked down and nearly had a heart attack when I saw that my hands had been replaced by white furry paws. I turned and looked back and nearly died of a heart attack when I saw that I had a large white furry tail. Actually as far as I could see my whole body was covered white fur!

I started panicking because I had no idea what happened to me. What happened?! Am I just going crazy or what?!

"Whoa you're a werewolf? That's so cool,"

I spun around when I heard Derek's voice. "You and your sister are werewolves that's pretty cool. Plus that explains the wet dog smell you two have had lately,"

What the hell was he talking about and how did he catch up to me so fast?! How did he know it was me?!

"I didn't know werewolves existed but if us vampires exist then I guess werewolves can exist as well,"

Vampires? Werewolves? Where the hell was this all coming from?! More importantly where the hell was Ava?!

"Do you think you can change back though? We really need to find your sister,"

Change back?! I didn't even know how the heck I changed in the first place! I started freaking out again. I had no idea what happened to me and I had no idea how to change back.

"Or maybe you don't know how I guess?" he said. "It doesn't matter. I can track her by scent,"

I followed him as far as I could. I didn't know how I managed to keep my composure. Vampires? Werewolves? Was the world just insane?

He told me to stay out of sight when we arrived at a train station. I could still hear everything though. I could hear everything, smell everything, and see everything. It was as if all of my senses had suddenly just been perfected.

"She bought a ticket to Seattle," I heard someone tell Derek when he asked about my sister.

"Thank you sir,"

"Seattle," he said worriedly when he got back to me. "She's in Seattle,"

He didn't move. Neither one of us did for a long time. Until I decided that I couldn't just sit there any longer. So I ran as fast as I could. Derek caught up to me in mere seconds.

"If we are going to Seattle to find her that's the wrong direction. I reckon if we both run we could get there in a few hours. You seem to be able to run as fast as I can,"

Run to Seattle? I just discovered I'm a freaking werewolf and he's a vampire and he expects me to run to Seattle? Why was he so interested in helping me find my sister anyway?

"My mother's not going to like what I'm doing but it's time I had a little teenage rebellion for once in my life,"

I followed him since he apparently knew the way to Seattle. Unlike him though I did eventually get tired though. I wandered off into the woods by myself.

As I laid down I tried to take in everything that happened. I was a lone werewolf. I didn't know why or how. But I was a lone werewolf. Werewolves existed and so did vampires apparently. It was a lot to take in and despite being worried about Eva I still freaked out about what happened to me when I really thought about it.

I closed my eyes that night. Attempting to dispel all thought and worry and just let sleep take over. If I were lucky maybe I'd turn back in my sleep. I took one final breath as sleep finally overtook me.

I began to wake up when I felt something cold and wet nudging me gently. I felt a tongue gently lick the side of my face. I smelled the animal before I slowly opened my eyes. There was another wolf there. This wolf was even bigger than I was. Unlike me he had reddish brown-fur. Also unlike me I could tell that he was a male wolf. He nudged me gently and licked me one more time. I became aware of one thing. Another werewolf has found me.

 **Please Review**


	4. Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 4: Carlisle Cullen**

 **Ava's POV**

I could almost feel my heart beating out of my chest as I hid behind the dumpster. Then my heart actually stopped when the man spotted me. I instantly recognized him as the man who accidentally hit me with his car. His face showed nothing but genuine concern and worry. I was still scared though.

"Kid what's your name?"

I tried to back away as he approached me but instantly found myself stuck between the wall and the dumpster. I didn't say anything.

"It's okay. I just want to help you. What is your name? How old are you?"

I was to frightened to say anything. After being attacked by a bunch of men earlier it was hard for me to feel at ease around this strange man. I was trapped. I couldn't go anywhere. I couldn't escape.

He didn't show any signs of leaving though. Instead he kneeled so he was eye level with me.

"You're hurt aren't you? I want to help you but I can't do that unless you tell me who you are,"

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

He smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Now that I've told you my name can you tell me yours?"

"Ava. Ava Brown,"

He smiled again. "Now we're getting somewhere. How old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm fifteen and I ran away,"

"I knew it," he muttered more to himself.

"Some men. They attacked me. They hurt me but I got away,"

"So that's why you ran into the street in a panic?"

I nodded 'yes'.

"Ava. I can help you. I'm a doctor. I can treat your injuries while I locate your family. How about that?"

"I don't want to go home,"

"Ava why don't we discuss that later? I can take you to my house if you'd like where I can treat you. Or we can go to a hospital if you'd like?"

"No. No hospital. I don't like hospitals,"

Part me of thought this was extremely stupid. After all wasn't the first lesson taught by your parents to never go anywhere with strangers? Especially their homes? On the other hand though there was something about Carlisle. Something that made me feel at ease around him once I started talking to him. Something told me that going with him was the right thing to do.

That's why when he held out his hand for me I didn't hesitate. I was surprised by how ice cold his skin was. Like Derek's.

"Wow you're burning up? Are you feeling okay?" he touched my face and his concern only grew.

"I don't feel sick if that's what you're asking,"

He looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. Good. As far as I was concerned my body temperature was the least of my problems.

"So why exactly did you run away?" he asked once were in his car.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

He sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. That's why,"

"Ava don't you think that maybe your parents are worried sick about you right now? Don't you think I should give them a call and let them know where you are?"

"No. I'm not ready to go back yet,"

Truthfully I wasn't. I was afraid of what my parents and my sister would say when I went back. Hell my mother would probably ground me for the next thirty years when I went back home.

"Ava whatever problems you're having you aren't going to get rid of them by running away. Running never solves problems,"

I didn't say anything. I knew he was right though. Eventually I'd have to go back home and face the consequences of my actions. I just wasn't ready for that yet.

Being on my own for the first time in my life. Away from my parents and away from my sister had turned into quite the adventure that I didn't expect. It felt odd to be with someone who didn't see me as either A.) a freak or B.) a clone. I felt like he could really see me as I felt. Just a normal individual.

I felt my jaw drop when we pulled into the driveway of a mansion. Wow this guy must've been rich. Super rich.

"You live here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My family and I live here,"

"Your family?"

"My wife and our kids I mean Ava,"

"Wow how many of you live here?"

"There's nine of us in total,"

I gulped nervously. Meeting so many new people felt very daunting indeed. I felt my heart begin to pick up in speed just at the thought.

"Relax Ava we don't bite," he smiled. "Besides no one is home at the moment,"

I let out a breath of relief.

"This is quite the house you have here Dr. Cullen,"

"No need to be so formal Ava. Just call me Carlisle,"

"Okay,"

"Now follow me this way so I can properly examine you,"

I did exactly as he said. I followed him into a room that looked reminded me of a hospital room. It had an x-ray machine and everything. Damn cool if you asked me.

"So you said you were attacked? May I ask what they did to you?"

"The guy held a knife to my throat and I felt the blade cut me,"

"That's odd," he simply said. "Because you don't have a wound on your throat. However you do have a scar,"

"What? I don't have a scar,"

He gave me a mirror and was shocked to see that he was right. There was no wound but there was a scar where the knife had cut me. That didn't make any sense at all. How could I have recovered so quickly?

"Actually I'm curious as to how you seemed to have recovered so quickly after I hit you?"

"I honestly don't know," I simply answered. It was just as much a mystery to me as it was to him.

"Ava do you mind if I take your temperature and check your heart rate?"

"Sure go ahead," I said although I didn't know what that had to do with me healing so quick.

When he went to get the equipment I noticed a picture on his desk. It was a rather large group picture of what I assumed was his family. One girl stood out in particular though. She was the only one that didn't have gold eyes. She had brown eyes like Evelyn and I. In fact she looked so much like us that it scared me a little. Same eye color. Same bronze curly hair. Our faces looked the same. So much looked the same. Only my skin was a darker russet colored.

"That's my family,"

I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Who is she?" I pointed to the girl that looked like me.

"That's my daughter Renesmee," he said. "You look a lot like her,"

"Wow that's a lot of kids. Do you have any grandkids?"

His smile dropped. "Renesmee had a baby a few years ago. Sadly that baby died at birth. She never really got over it,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay kid. Now can you put that picture down and let me examine you?"

I put the picture frame back the exact way that I had found it and went back to have my temperature taken.

"So you're still not going to give me your parents phone number are you?"

My body suddenly started shaking in anger. Couldn't he tell that I wasn't ready to go back to my parents yet?! My body shook and I clenched my fists together to keep myself from falling apart.

"Ava what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I fought and regained control.

He looked at me quizzically but continued on with the examination. "110 degrees,"

"Excuse me?"

"Your temperature is 110 degrees. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"Ava are you from the Quileute reservation in Forks?"

"No. I'm from Spokane if you really must know,"

Now he looked at me like he was really confused. So I figured I might as well tell him my story. Or rather Evelyn's story. "When I was a baby I was found dumped on the side of the road in Spokane, Washington. I was adopted fifteen years ago,"

He stayed silent for a two minutes before asking me "When is your birthday?"

"We celebrate it on August 31st but honestly it could've been August 30th as I was discovered in the wee hours on the morning on the 31st.

Carlisle looked like he was about to hyperventilate as he gripped the edge of his desk.

"Impossible," he muttered. "She died. Edward assured us she died. But she looks so much like them and the shaking, temperature, and fast healing-" he was definitely talking to himself now even though what he was saying made no sense at all.

"Carlisle?"

Suddenly he looked at me. "Ava this is going to sound odd but I need a sample of your blood right now,"

"Why?" my heart sped up just at the thought of needles and blood.

"I need to check for something. I'll explain later but I need a sample right now,"

 **Please Review**


	5. Product of Love, Product of Science

**Chapter 5: Product of Love, Product of Science**

 **Ava's POV**

To say that Carlisle had left me completely baffled would be the understatement of the year. I was beyond confused. I didn't know what the hell was going on or what the hell he was talking about but it got my heart racing.

I got up and walked out of the room. Hospital rooms and hospital-like rooms like this one creeped me out. I didn't think Carlisle would mind if I left the room. Besides I really needed to use the restroom.

When I was in the restroom I came across a pack of pads and tampons and that's when I realized something. I should've gotten my period a long time ago. It had been months since the last time I had a period. My heart begun to race. I couldn't be pregnant though I mean I wasn't even sexually active! Hell I was still a virgin even! So what could be wrong with me that would cause me to not have a period?

I looked in the mirror and analyzed all the changes my body had gone through in recent months. The unexplained sudden growth spurts. The unexplained muscle gain. The unexplained flatter stomach. The unexplained constant fever. Now the unexplained absence of a monthly period.

I shook my head. Unsure of what to make of all the changes. Maybe this is just the consequence of my parents upsetting the balance of things and creating something as unnatural as me.

No. It couldn't have anything to do with being a clone because that wouldn't explain why Evelyn was going through similar changes. Perhaps it all had to do with her genetics.

I heard a noise downstairs and decided to go down and investigate. Even though it was most likely just Carlisle's family I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Eww why do I smell wet dog in here?" I heard a girl say in disgust. "Haven't had to endure that smell since Jacob,"

I froze in the hallway when I saw eight people in the living room. My heart quickened in pace at the sight of all these people. Who only knew what they would do to me. As far as they knew I was a stranger in there home and they outnumbered me eight to one.

All together there four women and four men. With the exception of one most looked like they were teenagers.

One of the women, the only one who didn't have pale skin or gold eyes, suddenly caught sight of me and stared. I was rooted to the spot. She had the same brown eyes as me. Her bronze curly hair was the same as mine. Her facial features were the same as mine. We were even about the same height. Our main difference was skin color. Whereas mine was more russet-colored hers was white. Though not as pale as the rest of her family.

Her eyes had a sadness to them as she looked at me. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. I wanted to do something, anything to comfort this woman that I didn't even know.

"What are you doing here you mutt?!" one of the other women shouted causing me to jump. That's when I realized the rest of them had noticed me as well by that point.

"Enough Rose!" The only woman who appeared to be older than a teenager shouted back at her.

The woman started walking toward me and I took several hasty steps back.

"It's okay young one. I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman asked kindly.

"Ava," I managed to say. "I got hurt and Carlisle found me. He brought me here,"

The woman smiled kindly. "Carlisle would do something like that. Just wish he would've told me before,"

"I'm sorry,"

"What are you apologizing for Ava? It's not you fault. I'm Esme by the way. Carlisle's wife. This Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee," she pointed out who each and every one was.

"Oh,"

I shifted uncomfortably when I saw everyone looking at me. Rosalie looked like she was angry at me for some reason and I figured it was probably best to stay out of her way.

"Ava what are you doing so far away from Forks?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming I'm from Forks? I'm from Spokane,"

"Really?" she sounded confused.

"Born and raised,"

I noticed Renesmee looked at me funny when I mentioned where I was born. She whispered something to Bella and they both looked at me.

"Ava do you need anything? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Yeah actually I could use something to eat," I was awestruck by how nice she was to me. I was just a total stranger in her home and here she was offering me food.

"Do you like steak and mashed potatoes?"

"I love them," my stomach growled at the thought of having steak and mashed potatoes. I was about to follow her into the kitchen when someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.

It was Renesmee. She looked like she was going to cry for some reason.

"Excuse me but how old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen," I answered.

"The same age as-the same age she would be right now if-"

We were interrupted by Edward Who suddenly grabbed Renesmee and steered her away from me. "Enough Nessie," I heard Edward say to her.

I sighed. Worried that I had done something wrong to upset her. Bella's cold hand suddenly clasped my shoulder. I jumped.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's okay," I said. "Did you need anything?"

"No. It's just there's something about you that. Oh I don't know,"

"Renesmee looks a lot like me," I didn't even realize what I was saying until I said it.

"You do," Bella confirmed. "That's why she's sad,"

"Come again?"

"She has a baby a few years ago. A baby that she loved more than life itself. The baby died shortly after birth and no one knows why. Since you look like her it reminds of her what she could've had," Bella sounded like she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay kid," she smiled.

"If you don't mind my asking who was that baby's father?"

"Nobody here if that's what you're asking. The father didn't even know about the baby. Never got the chance to know,"

I decided to stop asking questions. I shouldn't let into the personal lives if a family is just met.

"She gets more emotional around this time of the year because it's around the time she had her baby. It was such a total shock when it happened. Carlisle monitored the whole pregnancy himself and never detected anything wrong,"

"Oh," her story was starting to make me emotional. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose your own baby. I imagined it must be horrible though.

I got to talk more with the rest of the family. They were all soo nice and welcoming except for Rosalie and Edward anyway. She came off as quite a bit standoffish. Openly called me a "mutt," again whatever that meant. Edward was wary of me for reasons I couldn't even say.

The talking didn't stop when Esme called Renesmee and I to dinner. I found it very odd that it was only the two of us eating but Esme brushed the question aside when I brought it up.

Everything was going well until Carlisle reappeared. The look of pure anger on his face chilled me to the bone. Everyone else seemed like they were in a complete state of shock.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Esme asked her husband in concern.

"Edward has been lying to us for fifteen years,"

"What are you talking about?"

I looked over at Edward whose face had gone several shades paler. Which I didn't think was possible.

"Why don't I let Edward explain because he has a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Carlisle growled which shocked everyone more.

"I had to do it,"

"What do you mean you 'had to do it'?! What exactly did you do?!"

"Because I could never accept having that _thing,_ -" he looked at me sharply. "For a granddaughter. I could never accept having _his_ child for a granddaughter,"

"Edward what are you saying? What's going on?" Bella asked him.

Edward didn't answer. So Carlisle spoke instead.

"I had some suspicions so I did bloodwork on her. Her DNA matches Renesmee's the way any daughter's DNA would match their mother's,"

Whatever I had been expecting it sure as hell had not been that! My heart picked up in speed and I started hyperventilating.

"Dad?"

"I had to do it. You were never supposed to find out. None of you were. Then _she_ just had to appear,"

"Dad what did you do?!"

"Separating you from Jacob after finding out you two slept together wasn't enough. Not after I found you were pregnant,"

"Dad?"

"You going into labor when everyone else was out hunting was the best thing that could've happened. Just like you passing out after giving birth was the second best thing that could've happened. Gave me plenty of time to get the job done,"

"What job?!" Bella screamed.

"Bella I could never accept having a mutt for a grandchild. I could never accept having Jacob's child for a grandchild. So I got rid of her,"

"You did what?!"

"I took her to the far end of the city and dumped her on the side of the road and left her to die. She should've died and never come back," he growled.

"You tried to kill our daughter's baby, MY granddaughter!"

Just as Bella went for him Edward dove out of the way. It wasn't just her that was angry though it was everyone.

I looked at Renesmee to see that Esme had pulled her back to keep her out of harm's way. Just the she pulled me back as well.

I was shaking. I was angry at what happened. I was sad because of what happened. I didn't know which emotion was stronger.

Edward suddenly bolted through the door and no one bothered to go after him.

"You're my daughter," Nessie said to me emotionally and I immediately felt gutted. "You're alive," she cried.

I couldn't take it anymore. The way she looked at me. I couldn't have this kind of moment with her. I never could because I was not her daughter. I was her daughter's clone.

Evelyn was a product of love. Pure love. She had a biological family that loved her. While I was just a mere product of a science experiment.

I pulled away as all of the anger and sadness flowed through my body at once. I screamed as I ran through the open door. I ignored their calls when they called me to come back.

I was shocked when my scream suddenly turned into a howl of despair. Suddenly I was running on all fours. Running faster than I ever had before.

I skidded to a halt when I came across a lake and saw my reflection. My reflection wasn't me but rather one of a wolf.

I looked back and was shocked to see that I had a tail. I was covered from head to toe in fur. White fur covered my entire body. Except for my paws, my ears, and the tip of my tail which were black.

I started to panic.

"Jasper calm her down now!" I heard someone, wasn't quite sure who, scream.

Suddenly I felt sleepy. Very, very sleepy. I fell to my side and my eyes closed against my will.

 **Please Review**


	6. Supernatural Genetics

**Chapter 6: Supernatural Genetics**

 **Ava's POV**

I could feel myself begin to wake up slowly. I was only vaguely aware of the ice cold hand that massaged the entire length of my body. I could hear something. Like a voice inside of my head. Only my head was still too cloudy from sleep to be able to concentrate on it. I became aware of one thing as I slowly woke up. My body felt much bigger than it normally did. Then suddenly all of the memories of what happened to me before I fell asleep flooded my mind. I had turned into a wolf!

I sprang to my feet instantly.

"Easy there! Easy!" Carlisle said as he put his hands on me gently. Something about his presence calmed me a little.

 _"Ava,"_

I jumped and turned around looking for whoever said my name. I was met with nothing but the sight of my tail. My tail was all white until you got the to the tip. The tip looked like it had been dipped in black paint. It was the same thing with my paws. My legs were all white but my paws were as black as you could get.

"Easy there Ava we don't want you to hurt yourself now," Carlisle said "Well admittedly it might be impossible for you to accidentally hurt yourself but why risk it?"

I cocked my head in confusion.

 _"Ava it's me,"_

 _"Evelyn?"_

 _"Wow you must've changed into a wolf too then. I guess since your genes are identical to mine it makes sense,"_

 _"What's going on?"_ I asked her.

 _"Well after you ran away from school. Which, by the way was really stupid. Derek and I decided to go looking for you and-"_

 _"Wait Derek is with you?!"_ I all but shouted mentally.

 _"He's the one who informed me that you were missing in the first place! He was worried sick about you and didn't know what else to do so he came to me. We decided to go looking for you. When I found out why you ran off I got super angry and turned into a wolf. Then I happened to run into another werewolf named Jacob and-"_

I instantly stopped listening to her as soon as she mentioned the name Jacob. A man named Jacob was Evelyn's father according to this family. If werewolves truly existed, and after what happened to me I was not doubting their existence at all, what are the odds that Evelyn, a werewolf, ran into a another werewolf named Jacob?

I actually felt like I was going to get a headache and I laid back down the hard, cold, floor.

"This must be a lot for you to take in," Carlisle said sadly. "What Edward did was unspeakable. You should've grown up here. With your family. Knowing who and what you are. We made a lot of mistakes. Edward wanted to keep your mother and father apart and when he insisted that we move away I should have said no. That was my first mistake. Listening to him. Second mistake was believing him when he said you were dead. Believing him when he said that he had buried you right away to save your mother from more pain. Those are mistakes that cost us all dearly. Mostly you Ava,"

 _"You met my family?"_ Ava asked sounding like she was going to go into a state of shock.

 _"It's kind of a long story but yes,"_

"There is something else that I have to tell you Ava," Carlisle said slowly. Like he was choosing his words with extreme caution. "You might've noticed that your mother, grandmother, and grandfather all look as if they were your age. The reason behind that is because we are vampires and vampires don't age. Your mother is half vampire, and half human. Your father is a shapeshifter like you,"

I was as still as a statue. I could feel my heart pounding beneath my chest. I tried to register what Carlisle was saying to me but it wasn't making any sense. That would mean that Evelyn is part vampire and that I'm part vampire as well. That would mean that the supernatural does exist and that I was a clone of supernatural genetics. Great as if I wasn't weird enough add being a clone of supernatural being to the mix of things. I would probably be considered weird even by supernatural being standards.

Carlisle looked on at me in concern. "It's okay Ava I know its a lot to take in but we will help you through this. Your my great granddaughter after all. We will help you transition as best as we can.

I was once again enamored by the love this family had for one another. For the love they had of me, or more accurately Evelyn, when they didn't even know her. I'd known them for only a day but I knew I could accurately say that Evelyn was lucky to be born into a family like this. A family so full of love for one another.

 _"You think they wouldn't love you?"_

 _"Wait-how did you-I mean you heard that?"_

 _"Apparently when we are wolves nothing is private anymore. All of our thoughts are unintentionally put on blast for the rest of the pack to see,"_

 _"Pack?"_

 _"That's what we are now. A pack according to Jacob,"_

 _"Why don't I hear his voice then?"_

 _"Because he's not in a wolf form right now. Only in wolf form can you communicate telepathically like this I guess. I mean I'm still learning all of this as well. I can't seem to wrap my mind around the idea of being part vampire though,"_

 _"Neither can I,"_

 _"So you really think that my family wouldn't love you?"_

 _"Why would they love me when I'm just your clone? I'm nothing to them. You're everything to them. Trust me it is you that they want. Not me,"_ I sighed sadly.

 _"Where are you anyway? We are getting very close to Seattle but it's a big city. Where are you?"_

The address that I saw comin in here flashed through my mind briefly. Hopefully that would be enough for them to find out where I was at. Then I realized that Carlisle was gone. I'd been so wrapped up in my mental conversation with my sister that I hadn't realized that he left. I looked at my wolf self and wished that I knew how to turn back.

 _"Just calm yourself down. If your calm it's easier. I learned how to do it this morning,"_

I did as she said. I concentrated on my breathing and blocked out all of my jumbled thoughts. I focused on what I wanted. To be human again. I felt myself change. I felt myself get smaller as I finally shimmered back down into my human self. I looked down and realized that I was naked. So I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it before anyone could see. Good thing to because Carlisle chose that moment to return.

"Oh you're human again. Don't worry I'm sure that your mother will be happy to share some of her clothes with you,"

Less than thirty seconds later Nessie was there handing me clothes. She looked like she was about to cry again as she looked at me. I could only imagine how she must be feeling. To suddenly be reunited with a daughter you thought died fifteen years ago must be something. I could almost see how badly she wanted to throw her arms around me and give me a big hug. I had to do whatever I could to put that off though. That was not my moment to have.

"She loves you," Carlisle smiled sadly. "She has always loved you from the moment I told her you were on the way,"

"So you really monitored the whole pregnancy?"

"Of course. I told her she was going to have one healthy baby girl. That's why it was so shocking to all of us when Edward told us that you had died,"

"Are you feeling okay Ava? I know that this is a lot to take in and-"

"Yeah it is a bit much to take in but I'll be okay,"

"You have a whole family out there dying to get to know you. Your mother and grandmother in particular our beside themselves with joy,"

I sighed sadly. This just didn't feel real to me. Mainly because it wasn't meant for me. I tried the best I could to hide my emotions though so they wouldn't suspect anything.

I walked out of the room slowly. Only to be attacked seconds later by Nessie. Crying and hugging me to death. That only made feel ten times worse. I felt like a complete and utter fraud. Pretending like I was apart of this family when I wasn't.

All of them were eager to get to know me as Carlisle had said. Talking to them was at least distracting me from my depressing thoughts.

Esme cooked up a storm when it came to breakfast. She made more eggs and pancakes than I could possibly eat. I was about halfway done with the stack of pancakes when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"What the-"

"I'm looking for Ava. She's my sister. I heard-" I dropped my fork which hit the plate with a loud clatter. I ran as fast as I could to Evelyn. We embraced each other for a long time.

After a few minutes I became aware of the staring. Carlisle's words suddenly rang through my mind. _Of course. I told her she was going to have **one** healthy baby girl. That's why it was so shocking to all of us when Edward told us that you had died._

Uh oh.

 **Please Review**


	7. The Truth About Me

**Chapter 7: The Truth About Me**

 **Ava's POV**

My heart sped up rapidly as I felt everyone's eyes boring holes into my body and, perhaps, my sister's as well. I knew that the time had come for me to explain the truth to Eveyln's family. I just was not ready to give those explanations yet. Being looked at as an actual person for once in my life had been nice while it lasted. For once I had not been the subject of merciless bullying by people who thought of me as nothing more than a freak. For once I had not been seen as "the clone girl,". For once I had just been viewed as a normal person. I had enjoyed it all while it lasted but now it was time for the truth about me.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Nessie was the first one to speak and break the silence. "Did I have twins? Did my father get rid of two babies?"

"No you didn't have two babies," Carlisle said. "I am sure of it. Which begs the question why is there two of them?" he looked toward the two of us, aiming that question directly at us both.

Evelyn and I looked at each other. Neither one of us quite sure what to say or how to even begin the story. I wasn't even sure if they would believe the story since cloning, as far as most people were concerned, just wasn't possible for humans. Then again vampires were mythical creatures so they were well aware of the fact that many things considered impossible by most were, in fact, possible.

"I guess," I began. Taking deep calming breaths to choke back my tears and keep myself from falling apart. "I guess if you all can trust me with your secret I can trust you all with mine," I said a little too fast. "Ours I mean," I added as I looked at Evelyn.

"I'm not really Nessie's and Jacob's daughter. Evelyn here is. The reason my DNA was a match is because I'm one hundred percent genetically identical to Evelyn,"

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Cloning," as soon as I said the word the house went dead silent once more. "Our dad is a scientist who was obsessed with the idea of human cloning. After adopting Evelyn he used her DNA to create me successfully. I am just a mere copy of her. She's the real deal,"

"You're a clone?" Nessie asked me.

I took a deep breath before saying "yes,"

There was a flurry of activity following the revelation the revelation that my sister was their real relative. All of mine, I mean Evelyn's family, were solely focused on her. Watching Evelyn be embraced by her real mother, father, grandparents, aunts, and uncles was almost to much to bare for me.

I slipped out of the house unnoticed by anyone. I was pretty much quickly forgotten. Almost as soon as I was out the door I could feel the tears falling down my face.

When I was far enough away I broke down completely. I jumped when I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and suddenly found myself gazing into Derek's golden eyes. Something in me changed instantly. I'd gazed into Derek's eyes a thousand times before but something was different about this time. Suddenly it wasn't gravity holding me to the Earth anymore. It was him. It felt as if a million steel cables had tied me to one thing and one thing only. Him. I'd been crushing on him since he moved to Spokane in February but this was different.

"Are you okay Ava?"

I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"Good. You have no idea how worried I've been since you ran away,"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. That's why,"

"Why when we've barely even spoken to each other?"

He thought about it for a moment before saying "I don't know why but I just do,"

"Wait a minute what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you that's what. I came with Evelyn to find you,"

I looked at Derek in amazement. Then I really looked at him and took in his appearance. Pale skin, golden eyes, and ice cold skin...I felt the blood almost drain from my face when I realized what he was. A vampire.

"You're a vampire," oddly enough that thought didn't scare me at all.

"and you're a werewolf," he said with a smile.

"But how?"

"My mother. Well biologically speaking she isn't my mother. But she's been like a mom to me the past two years,"

"Why did she turn you?"

"It was the only one way to save my life. I had been in a really bad car accident. I had lost so much blood and my heart rate dropped so low that the doctors mistakenly declared me dead. But mom knew otherwise. So she sneaked into the morgue and got me out of the hospital without anyone noticing. Then she turned me. I've been with her ever since,"

"But why? I mean she could've just let you die,"

"Up until me my mother had been alone since she was turned in the 1700s. My mother didn't want to feed on humans and she tried to find other vampires that shared her morals but sadly she never found anyone. So instead she got the idea to create a companion since she couldn't find one. So when she found me dying in that hospital she chose me,"

"Your mother has been a vampire since the 1700s?"

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I can't even believe it myself. She's been a nurse all this time. Honestly she probably knows more about medicine than most doctors do today," he said fondly.

"You love your mom don't you?"

"She's been a second mom to me this whole time. I miss my human mom but she fills that void," he said.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay. She still wishes our family was bigger though,"

"Why can't you be?" I asked.

"She's adamant that they have to have the same beliefs as us. That human life is important and should be preserved. But most would rather kill humans in an instant for their blood,"

His phone buzzed. "It's my mom. She's freaking out because she hasn't heard from me since yesterday,"

"You didn't tell her you were coming after me?"

"Just like you didn't tell your parents that you were running away?"

I shivered. I didn't even want to imagine how badly my parents were freaking out with both my sister and I missing.

"Hey why did you stay behind and let Evelyn go off by herself from here?"

"Because this is another vampire's territory and if there's one thing you should know about our kind it's that we're extremely territorial. I'd rather not get into a fight with a bunch of vampires,"

"There you are!" I looked over to see Nessie running toward me. To my surprise she threw her arms around me. "We've been worried sick about you since you disappeared don't do that to me again!"

"But-wait you worried about me? Why-"

"Because you're my daughter and a member of this family that's why!"

"But I'm just a clone. Evelyn is your real daughter not me-"

"No you are not 'just a clone'. You are a person just like the rest of us and a member of this family as well. To me you're my daughter just as much as she is,"

I stood there shocked as she hugged me fiercely.

 **Please Review**


End file.
